fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Crusade
New Super Mario Crusade is a game starring Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi for the Wii U. Like the rest of the New Super Mario Bros. series, it has 3D graphics, but the game is played like a 2D game. It will be released on September 18, 2014. Gameplay The game uses the same basic controls as its predecessors. You move with the joystick or D-Pad, jump or glide with button 2/B/A, and run or use a power-up's ability with button 1/X/Y. In multiplayer, the Gamepad users can stun enemies and break blocks but cannot play as a character. A new feature in the game is the health bar. Like in many other games, when you get hit, you take damage. When you run out of health, you die. This only effects Mario and enemies, not Yoshis. This game is played almost exactly like other NSMB games, other then that. Story Mario is having a party with Luigi and Peach when the Koopa Troop attacks. While the Toads were fighting the Koopa Troopas, Bowser dropped a nuclear warhead on the castle. Mario and Luigi awoke 2 days later in the hospital. There, he discovered that Peach died in the explosion. His cousins Wario and Waluigi were there and apologized for being nasty to their cousins, and decided to help them get revenge on Bowser. After fighting through all 8 worlds and coming to Bowser's Castle, Mario discovered that Bowser created a doll of Peach and had Kamek replace the real Peach with the doll while taking Peach to him. After the 4 discovered his plot, they defeated Bowser and the 4 of them, along with Peach, had another party. Playable Characters and Transformations The playable characters are as follows: *Mario is the balanced character. He has equal stats in everything. *Luigi can run the fastest of the bunch and jumps the highest, but is weakest in health and damage. *Wario has the most health and does the most damage, but is weakest in speed and jumps. *Waluigi has balanced stats slightly weaker than Mario, but can hack Bill Blasters, Bullet Bills, Bob-ombs and Chain Chomps to fight for you by doing what you would normally do to run. Every character has their own set of abilities from the Super Flower, Super Leaf and Ultra Leaf. The abilities are similar in some ways but different in others. For example, when Mario gets a Super Flower, he becomes Fire Mario, but when Luigi gets one, he becomes Ice Luigi. Here are the different abilities for different people: *'Mario Super Flower Ability (Fire Mario): '''Mario shoots fireballs that can do damage over time. *'Luigi Super Flower Ability (Ice Luigi): Luigi shoots ice balls that can freeze enemies in place. *'Wario Super Flower Ability (Acid Wario): '''Wario shoots balls of acid that can slow enemies down. *'Waluigi Super Flower Ability (Thunder Waluigi): 'Waluigi shoots thunderbolts that can explode, dealing damage to all enemies in an area. *'Mario Super Leaf Ability (Raccoon Mario): 'Same as usual. *'Luigi Super Leaf Ability (Fox Luigi): 'Same as Mario's. *'Wario Super Leaf Ability (Wolf Wario): 'Same as Mario's. *'Waluigi Super Leaf Ability (Monkey Waluigi): 'Same as Mario's. *'Mario Ultra Leaf Ability (Tanooki Mario): 'Same as when it was first introduced. *'Luigi Ultra Leaf Ability (Kitsune Luigi): 'Luigi has Fox Luigi's powers, as well as enemies not noticing him. *'Wario Ultra Leaf Ability (Werewolf Wario): 'Wario has Wolf Wario's powers, as well as being able to climb up walls naturally. *'Waluigi Ultra Leaf Ability (Wukong Waluigi): 'Waluigi has Monkey Waluigi's powers, as well as being able to throw bananas like boomerangs. Worlds The worlds, in order, are: *'World 1 (Herbal Valley): 'Basically the traditional "grass world" that you start in. The boss is Petey Piranha. *'World 2 (Pokey Sahara): 'A desert where the main enemies are Pokeys and Dry Bones. The boss is Boom Boom and Pom Pom. *'World 3 (Bill Factory): 'A factory. The main enemies are Bullet Bills and Bob-ombs. The boss is all 7 Koopalings piloting a giant mech. *'World 4 (Blooper Sea): 'A sea where you mainly find Bloopers and Cheep-Cheeps. The boss is Gooper Blooper. *'World 5 (Mansion of Darkness): 'A dark mansion where there are mainly Boos and Lakitus, based on the Luigi's Mansion games. The boss is King Boo. *'World 6 (Shy Guy Void): 'A world filled with darkness where the only enemies are Shy Guys and their subspecies. The boss is a Shy Guy named Eclipse who had taken his mask off. Without his mask, he shoots out a tornado of darkness. *'World 7 (Piranha Jungle): A jungle world filled with enemies like Wigglers and Piranha Plants. The boss is Bowser Jr. *'''World 8 (Bowser's Castle): '''A castle filled with every enemy so far. The boss is Bowser. Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series)